


molten gold

by topography



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, no actual chanxing, xiuchen and chansoo are side pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topography/pseuds/topography
Summary: baekhyun had never heard chanyeol talk so much about an alpha before. he just liked yixing so much. there was no way baekhyun could take him from his best friend like that.





	molten gold

“ugh, fuck me,” baekhyun groans. it’s the fifth time in fifteen minutes.

 

“well, i would,” jongdae sighs.

 

“you have,” minseok corrects.

 

“so have you,” jongdae adds.

 

baekhyun is really trying to be a good person, but his heat is on the first stages of kicking in and good deeds are not his strongest suit when he just want to come. but his friends are good friends. he had been, indeed, fucked by both minseok and jongdae before, but that was _before,_ as in a time when they didn’t have their shit together and realised they were crazy about each other. they were mated now, for fuck’s sake, and baekhyun wouldn’t take up on their offer if it wasn’t absolutely necessary.

 

there was junmyeon, who was a slightly better option, but he knew sehun had his eyes on him, had been trying to get the alpha’s attention (as if he didn’t already have it).

 

luhan, his go-to for a casual fuck, had moved all the way back to fucking china and was now married to an annoyingly beautiful, lovely, perfect girl who actually deserved him and his great cock.

 

he had a day and a half max until it got really bad, but knowing he was running out of time seemed to just make it worse.

 

“we’ve gone through this, guys,” he says.

 

“well, if only one of us happened to know a completely single alpha to get you through these few days, baek,” jongdae sighs dramatically.

 

and, well, no.

 

“no.’ he says.

 

“i mean, i don’t know why you’re so fucking reluctant about it. yixing’s great. he’s great to the point i used him once, with his consent obviously, to make minseok jealous - and it worked, baek. that’s how great he is. minseok was threatened.”

 

minseok rolls his eyes but doesn’t correct him. “yixing’s lovely now that i don’t want to rip his throat out. we’re actually very good friends.”

 

the problem was yixing was really lovely. and hot, so so fucking hot. dancer body, hooded eyes, perfect fucking dimple adorning a stupidly perfect smile. and sweet, kind, and did he say hot? because he was delicious. baekhyun would love nothing more than to ring him up as ask _well, hey, can i live on your cock and come on your knot for the next few days and then we go on a date?_ he’d love that.

 

but chanyeol was his best friend. and chanyeol had mentioned numerous fucking times how great he was. baekhyun had never heard chanyeol talk so much about an alpha before. he’s great, baek. he’s so sweet, baek. he can bake the best brownies ever, baek. have you seen the way his hips move when he dances, baek. look, he’s so pretty, look at his dimple, baek. he was completely sure chanyeol was crazy about yixing.

 

and baekhyun had looked whenever chanyeol pointed him out. he had _looked_ so much due to chanyeol’s incessant talking that he started to _notice_. and yixing was just this stupidly perfect human being, and chanyeol liked him so much... baekhyun just couldn’t. he couldn’t do that to him.

 

he couldn’t like yixing, had to this day refrained from even getting too close to him. it was hard enough to try and ignore him when they had 3 classes together. he just couldn’t ask him to go through his heat with him and not expect to catch feelings. minseok and jongdae were fucking insane, even if they didn’t know about chanyeol’s feelings. you don’t do casual with someone like yixing.

 

“i don’t like him.” he lies.

 

jongdae has the nerve to cackle. “you’re cute if you think you, of all people, could ever dislike him. he’s exactly your type, baekhyun.”

 

“no he’s not,” baekhyun continues lying. “he’s ok, whatever, but he’s just… too gentle. yes, he’s too gentle. i don’t need that. i don’t want that.”

 

“first of all, you’re not gonna get married to him. second of all, he’s really not that much of an angel, baek.” jongdae smirks. “you have no idea.”

 

baekhyun looks at minseok, who shrugs. “how do you think we got past the whole jealousy thing and became friends.”

 

and oh my god, if the thought of a minseok-jongdae-yixing threesome doesn’t punch him in the dick with arousal. jesus christ.

 

“if the way you smell right now is any indication, i’m sure it won’t be a horrible idea. call him.” minseok says. “come on, we’ll drive you home. if you walk right now you’ll get all sort of dumbass alphas from the football team being assholes to you.”

 

“do i already smell that bad?”

 

“you smell great,” jongdae says, linking his arms with him and pressing a kiss to his cheek playfully. “that’s the problem.”

 

+

 

it’s just his luck that yixing was at his doorstep when he arrived home.

 

“um, baek?” minseok asks.

 

“yeah?”

 

“yixing’s here. do you want me to tell him to go?” minseok asks, clearly concerned, because he was a sweetheart of an alpha no matter what, and if baekhyun said he didn’t want to, even if it was obvious he was lying, then he wouldn’t insist on the matter. he looks at yixing sitting on his doorstep, notebook in hand, scrolling through his phone.

“it’s ok. he’s probably here to hand me the notes from today’s class.” because he was a great person or whatever.

 

“are you sure?”

 

“sure. he’s not gonna jump me and you know it.”

 

“yeah, see, that’s not what i’m concerned about.” minseok says, throwing him a knowing look. he had probably caught a change in baekhyun’s scent, too subtle for other omegas to catch, hence why jongdae seemed clueless about it.

 

“i’ll be ok. i’ll grab the notes and send him his way. don’t worry.”

 

minseok nods. jongdae doesn’t say a thing, for once, probably noticing they were having a semi-serious talk.

 

then he steps out of the car.

 

yixing’s eyes immediately snap up when baekhyun starts walking towards him. his face starts breaking into a smile, and his dimple is starting to show until baekhyun gets closer and it freezes in yixing’s face. he tenses up slightly, which baekhyun wouldn’t even have noticed if he hadn’t been looking for a reaction, wondering if his scent of heat was already showing too much. it was, apparently.

 

“you, um. you didn’t show up to class today. there was some-” yixing says, and pauses. baekhyun can’t stop himself from watching his throat work. god, he smells fucking great, too. not only because he’s an alpha and baekhyun is going into heat, he smells great all the time. everything is just enhanced to almost unbearable levels. “there were important. notes. so i brought them to you.”

 

“uh, thanks.” baekhyun says. yixing extends his notebook to him and baekhyun is hesitant to take for several seconds, with reason too. the moment he does their fingers brush against each other, and it’s pathetic how much that does it for him. he inhales sharply and his head feels dizzy. there’s no way yixing’s hadn’t noticed, that he didn’t know when he kept looking at baekhyun’s face with all the focus he had. this was a mess.

 

“are you ok?” he asks, even if his eyes darken a little.

 

“fine.” baekhyun lies through his teeth. “peachy.”

 

it’s weak and obviously a lie, but the dizziness and his legs failing on him are the cherry on top.

 

“come on, let me help you inside.” yixing says, which is a very, very bad idea. baekhyun nods, because he’s out of his mind, and yixing’s hand come up to touch his arm. it’s nothing, should be nothing, but it sends arousal straight to baekhyun’s cock. he fishes his key out of his pocket, hands shaking as he tries to unlock the door.

 

“here, let me.” yixing says, taking the key and unlocking the door himself.

 

baekhyun is pretty sure falling so fast into heat has something to do with what yixing does to him. it has to be his scent. he was fine with minseok. in fact, the only time he felt not so fine was at the thought of yixing with minseok and jongdae.

 

he drops down on his couch, ignoring the knowledge that yixing is still there.

 

“do you take anything?” yixing asks, voice full of concern.

 

“suppressants? no, that shit’s unhealthy. fucks up my hormones” baekhyun says.

 

“ok.” yixing says, and disappears into the kitchen. he comes back with a glass of ice cold water. baekhyun hadn’t even noticed he was sweating until yixing pushes his hair out of his eyes, cold hand touching baekhyun’s already warm skin. the touch sends another punch to his stomach and he whines again.

 

“drink.” yixing commands, handing him the glass. yixing probably didn’t even realize what he was doing to him, most likely thought it was the heat talking. it was, partially, but baekhyun wouldn’t be this needy this early into heat for anyone else. yixing’s hands are shaking slightly when he passes the glass to him and baekhyun realises how hard it was being for him.

 

yixing, no matter how sweet and how good a person, was an alpha. the scent of baekhyun was probably torture to him right now. it was a biological reaction. and yet, he was the perfect picture of control and concern.

 

“you should get some rest.” he says, then hesitant. “do you… want me to call anyone?”

 

baekhyun shakes his head. “i don’t have anyone. it’s fine. i still have a day.”

 

“you don’t look like you have a day, baek.” yixing says. he had never called him baek before.

 

“i’ll be fine.” he says. he won’t.

 

yixing says nothing, but follows baekhyun upstairs after a few minutes. it’s ridiculously good to have yixing caring for him. he makes sure baekhyun has water and clean sheets and towels in his reach, and even sets aside a change of baekhyun’s clothes in case he needed it.

 

baekhyun wants to cry in frustration at just how good yixing was at taking care of people, of him. he needed to be bad at one thing so baekhyun could obsess over it and pretend it was a dealbreaker.

 

it’s even worse when he realises that he’s not even thinking about sex anymore. he’s just pining while in heat, for fuck’s sake. this was bad.

 

“you need to go.”

 

“are you gonna be ok?”

 

“i have a day.” he says again, despite his hands clutching the sheets forcefully enough to rip if it wanted.

 

“call me if you need anything?” he says. “i’m serious, baek. anything. it doesn’t even have to be–”

 

“i know. go home. i need to be alone.” he lies. yixing looks inexplicably concerned and sad, of all things, and baekhyun simultaneously wants to bury his face in his neck and smell him, lick him, and also throw a bottle at him.

 

“take care of yourself, baekhyun.” yixing says. and then leaves.

 

baekhyun really wants to scream.

 

+

 

> i wanna die lmaoooo

 

is the text he sends to his cbx groupchat the next morning.

 

_jongdae:_

>how was it with yixing

 

_baekhyun:_

> it wasn’t

> leave me alone

 

the mention of yixing makes him shudder. he was a little better after he left, physically wise. the heat was still happening, but it had slowed down.

 

> i need a knot :(

 

_jongdae:_

> i’ll send chanyeol to deal with you

> you don’t want my help

> you don’t want my boyfriend and i to fuck you :’(

> i don’t know how else to help

> i’m gonna go fuck minseok to get over my heartbreak

 

_baekhyun:_

> YOU SUCK

 

_jongdae:_

> i will suck something alright in about 5 minutes xoxo

> it’s minseok btw. i’ll be sucking minseok

> you can always call yixing. don’t be an idiot. guy likes you

 

baekhyun groans.

 

_minseok:_

> don’t torture him dae

 

+

 

he’s having a restless afternoon nap when his doorbell rings. it’s chanyeol. baekhyun immediately feels guilty, and also wants to kill jongdae.

 

“oh, shit,” is the first thing chanyeol says. “you reek.”

 

“i’m aware.” baekhyun pouts, then drags him to the sofa and climbs into his lap, arms around his shoulder and face buried into his neck. chanyeol is tall and his body is great, solid, and he’s sure he’d help him if he were an alpha. “why aren’t you an alpha?”

 

“have you met me?” chanyeol laughs, but pets baekhyun’s hair indulgently.

 

“well you _are_ the biggest sub i’ve ever met,” baekhyun agrees. “did jongdae send you? i’m sorry. it’ll get worse in a few hours.”

 

“i don’t mind, but you should shower.” chanyeol laughs and baekhyun hits his chest weakly. “but no, he didn’t. i, uh… yixing kind of asked me how you were doing. it was embarrassing that i didn’t know my best friend was in heat.”

 

fuck. of course he’d talk to yixing. fucking hell.

“yeah, uh. he was just. at the wrong place and wrong time.” baekhyun says.

 

“baek.”

 

“huh?”

 

“he was really worried.” he says quietly, petting baekhyun’s hair.

 

baekhyun really wants to scream.

 

“it’s nothing, yeollie. he’s like that with everyone, isn’t he?” baekhyun tries to brush it off.

 

chanyeol takes a while to answer. “not… really? i mean, he’s sweet and caring with everyone but. he’s always a little more with you. it wasn’t just yesterday, either. he’s always asking about you, and he seemed… pretty shaken. i think he likes you.”

 

“no, he doesn’t.” baekhyun tightens his arms around chanyeol’s shoulder. “he doesn’t.”

 

“oh, baek,” chanyeol sighs, pushing baekhyun away a little, but only enough to look at his face. “maybe you should give him a chance.”

 

baekhyun wants to die, face hot with shame and guilt. “no, no. i’m sorry. i’m sorry yeollie.”

 

“wait, why?”

 

“i know you like him, ok? i won’t take him from you. i’ll find someone, it’s fine, i won’t–” baekhyun sighs, hiding his face in chanyeol’s neck again. “i’m sorry. it’s the heat, i don’t like him. i’ll back off.”

 

“oh no, baek,” chanyeol sighs sadly. “baekhyun, do you think i like him? baek…”

 

“are you gonna lie to me and tell me you don’t? you’re always talking about him. about how great he is, how pretty, how good.”

 

chanyeol has the audacity to giggle. “well, yeah, but i don’t like him. he’s not the one i like. i just kept talking about him because i knew he was your type, but if i told you that you would write him off just to spite me. i know you hate when people try to set you up.”

 

“that can’t possibly be true.” baekhyun says. because what the fuck. chanyeol just had to be lying to him. “you said it yourself you’d drag me to watch the swimming team competitions because you were interested in someone! you know who’s in the swimming team? yixing. that’s who.”

 

“yeah. also kyungsoo.”

 

kyungsoo. yixing’s hot alpha friend who was way too tiny to have such strength and looked scary at all times. sure chanyeol looked at him a lot, but he never talked about him. not much.

 

“you’re scared of kyungsoo.”

 

“he’s… a little scary. but that’s hot. i like him. a lot, actually. i really do like him a lot. his smile is a heart. it’s very pretty.” chanyeol says, smiling stupidly. jesus christ, he wasn’t lying. baekhyun was a fucking dumbass.

 

“you’re so cute, baek. you’re a really good friend, and we’ll talk about this later, i swear,” chanyeol says. “but i don’t like yixing like that, never did. stop torturing yourself and go get laid, ok? call him. you’re pitiful right now, it won’t even be fun to make fun of you.”

 

“god, what is this. this is a mess.” baekhyun whines. “oh my god. i’m relieved but also fucking nervous. i want him so bad, yeollie, fuck.”

  
“call him, loverboy,” chanyeol says, kisses his forehead, then pushes baekhyun off his lap. “and you don’t even have to shower. he thinks you smell _so fucking sweet._ ”

 

baekhyun actually chokes on his own spit. “did he say that?”

 

“it slipped out. i told you he was shaken up.” chanyeol laughs. “call him now. swimming team is going to another city for a competition in like 3 hours. do you wanna know how i know that? they’ll be gone for 2 days. that’s 2 days i won’t be able to charm kyungsoo into taking me on a date. because i like kyungsoo. i want him to fuck me while i–”

 

“okay, i get it, shut up. go away. i’ll call him.” baekhyun throws a pillow at him.

 

“get fucked, hyunnie.” chanyeol yells before closing the door.

 

he surely wanted to.

 

+

 

“baekhyun,” yixing says when he picks up the phone. baekhyun whines embarrassingly at the sound of his voice only, god.

 

“hey,” he croaks out. it seems like a dam broke after he realized he could, in fact, want yixing to fuck him and also like him without hurting his best friend’s feelings. at this point he was already leaking between his legs, dizzy and so fucking wired.

 

“are you–” yixing starts. “are you good?”

 

“nope,” baekhyun says, laughing a little desperately when he realises he doesn’t know how to ask. baekhyun was certainly upfront about it when he wanted casual sex, but he _wanted_ yixing. he liked him very, very much, and he wanted yixing to like him back. if they did this baekhyun was 100% going to catch serious feelings.

 

“is there… anything i can do?” yixing asks. “i mean. i’m not offering… well, i guess i am, but not just that. if you’re not interested, it’s fine, i just want you to be ok.”

 

“oh my god,” baekhyun says. “can you just. not be so fucking good all the time. jesus fuck. even that is hot.”

 

yixing laughs a little nervously.

 

“yixing,”

 

“yeah?”

 

“i really, really want you to come here and fuck me and knot me for the foreseeable future, ok? and i need you to know that’s not the heat talking. i mean, it is, but i’d want you to fuck me even if i wasn’t in heat. i did. i do. what i mean is that i like you and i want to date you when it’s over but i also want you to fuck me. now.”

 

“are you sure?”

 

“yes. unless you want to fuck me because i’m in heat and then bail? it’s fine if you do, you’re not obligated to me, but i don’t think i can–”

 

“you drive me crazy, baekhyun. always have. i would’ve taken you out the day i met you if i could, but you just didn’t seem interested.” yixing’s voice is low, contemplative and fucking hot.

 

“fuck,” baekhyun whines, feeling the wetness of his arousal seeping from inside him again. “yeah, about that. long story. i’ll tell you later. are you coming?”

 

“give me forty minutes.”

 

“well fuck me, that’s so long.” baekhyun groans.

 

“i will. i’ll make up for it.” yixing says. “wait for me. be good.”

 

holy shit. “i’ll be be greatest.”

 

baekhyun showers, scrubs off the sweat, makes himself a presentable human being. he changes his soaked underwear even though it’s useless, even though he’ll be out of them in minutes and they’ll be soaked again by then. he puts on a sweater he knows makes him look delectable, collarbones showing, soft pink and soft fabric against soft skin. he knows he doesn’t have to seduce yixing, not anymore, but it won’t hurt to make himself look good.

 

+

 

he’s overheating, arousal running down between his legs by the time yixing rings the doorbell. he gets up on shaky legs to answer the door, taking a deep breath before doing so.

 

yixing, as expected, looks so fucking good baekhyun wants to cry. the scent of alpha hits baekhyun like a goddamn truck, and he’s sure his own pheromones do the same to yixing if the way he eyes him up hungrily is anything to go by.

 

“ugh, come here,” baekhyun opens his arms, pratically begging already. yixing closes his eyes for a second, as if gathering strength, then steps into the embrace, locking the door behind him.

 

he has two plastic bags in one hand he just won’t let go of in order to fully cage baekhyun in his arms, and it doesn’t go unnoticed, even if baekhyun is too busy burying his neck on the crook of his neck. fuck. he smells so fucking good.

 

“baekhyun,” yixing warns, then tightens his arm reflexively around baekhyun’s waist when the younger licks a stripe up the side of his neck. “jesus fucking christ.”

 

baekhyun clings when yixing tries to push away, even if gently. “baekhyunee, baby, come on. look at me.”

 

the pet name makes him whine, but no matter how sweet, baekhyun immediately feels the need to submit. “if you ask me if i’m sure again i’ll kick your ass.”

 

yixing laughs. “i won’t. i brought supplies. water, food. we have to agree on some things here, okay?”

 

“make it quick.” baekhyun pouts, battling his own eyes to stay focused on yixing’s words and not the way his plump red mouth moves.

 

“you tell me if something hurts or is uncomfortable. you tell me to stop if you want. and you eat and shower when i tell you to. we’re doing this right, ok?” yixing grabs his jaw gently with his free hand. “and when it’s all over i’ll take you out on a proper date.”

 

“fine. fine, hell, yes.” baekhyun says. “come on, come on.”

 

“can you go wait for me in bed?”

 

baekhyun shakes his head. his legs feels like jelly, arousal making his eyes unfocused. yixing nods, then goes to baekhyun’s room on his own. he comes back without the bags, and baekhyun almost runs and crashes into him when he sees he’s already shirtless.

 

“oh my god,” he whines, pulling yixing to him the moment he’s at an arm’s reach. yixing hoists him up, hands on the back of his legs, and takes him up to the bedroom.

 

+

 

“relax, baekhyun,” yixing says, then nibbles his earlobe, making it impossible for baekhyun to actually relax. yixing is between his legs, taking his time licking and sucking on baekhyun’s neck, and baekhyun can’t stop grinding against yixing’s clothed cock.

 

“can’t,” he says around a moan.

 

“ok,” yixing says. “can you let me take off your clothes at least?”

 

he grinds against yixing harder, but nods. yixing spreads his legs with a little bit of force, cups baekhyun’s cock, traces a finger down behind his balls then feels the inside of his thighs. “fuck. you’re soaking. do you have any idea how good you smell, baby?”

 

baekhyun whimpers, bucks up against nothing. he can’t speak, not when his head is swimming with heat and yixing is calling him his _baby_.

 

“so good, so sweet. you always smell too good, even before i’d just never wanted to jump someone so much.” yixing says as he removes his soaked briefs, then wastes no time as he takes baekhyun’s cock in his hand, pumping it slowly but firmly. “now... yesterday… you have no idea. you made me dizzy.”

 

baekhyun’s throat is so tense he can barely moan. it feels to good to have yixing’s hand moving up and down his cock, so red at the tip and leaking too much pre-cum. it wouldn’t be enough, not by a mile, not until he had yixing’s cock inside him and his knot locking them together, but it was a start.

 

he whimpers again at the loss of contact when yixing removes himself completely, but doesn’t complain when he pulls baekhyun’s sweater over his head, then proceeds to throw his own pants and underwear on the floor. yixing’s fucking gorgeous. perfect body of a dancer slash swimmer, delicious looking cock that’s just as rock hard, red and leaking at the tip as baekhyun’s. he’s thick. baekhyun’s mouth waters and his ass leaks even more. he knows what it does to yixing, his pheromones, how it affects his body, makes him hard and ready to take baekhyun whenever he needs.

 

he can see the moment the new burst of pheromones hits yixing, the sharp intake of breath, the way he moves back between baekhyun legs, fitting in perfectly so baekhyun can rut against him. and rut he does. yixing lets him grind their cocks against eah other at his own pace, erratic and frantic and desperate, and he finally kisses him. it’s filthy, to say the least, and baekhyun can barely keep up as he lets yixing suck on his lips, lick inside his mouth, and baekhyun’s taken by surprise by the first spurts of come shooting from his cock between them, landing on their lower stomachs and staining yixing’s cock with it.

 

he moans inside yixing’s mouth, shuts his eyes hard and rides his orgasm that only serves to take the edge off. he still needs so much, too much.

 

“fuck,” yixing says. “you’re gorgeous. look at you, baek. so pretty.”

 

“christ,” baekhyun says. “fuck me already. please, please xing. fuck me,”

 

“we’re doing this right, remember? i’ll prep you first, baek. make you nice and ready.”

 

“i’m ready, i’m ready,” baekhyun says, taking yixing’s hand and pressing it against his ass. “i’m leaking, i want you so much, i’m ready, see?”

 

yixing groans, finger sliding down his crack, circling only for a moment around baekhyun’s rim before he pulls away. “trust me, baek. i got you.”

 

baekhyun nods despite the heat pooling again on his stomach, twice as strong. “call me baby again. i like it.” he asks, despite the blush in his cheeks. he’s shameless at this point.

 

yixing grins, dimple greeting baekhyun hello. “of course, baby. always.”

 

he turns baekhyun around, who goes willingly, puts his ass high in the air and makes himself look pretty. he knows how good he must look. he knows it’ll drive yixing crazy to watch him clench around nothing, eager to take his cock. what he doesn’t expect is the kiss yixing presses to the back of his thigh, then the other. and then he sucks the skin in his mouth.

 

right were baekhyun is soaked.

 

“baby, you taste so good,” he says, then moves up and says right against the skin of baekhyun’s cheeks. “you have no idea. i never want to taste anything else.”

 

he’s not prepared for the way yixing eats him out. he licks a stripe from his balls up to his rim twice, thrice, and then spreads baekhyun’s ass so he can get better access. baekhyun already has tears on the corners of his eyes by the time yixing uses the tip of his tongue to trace the skin around his rim, dipping it in and spearing baekhyun’s hole.

 

he can feel his ass leak again right on yixing’s tongue, can hear yixing groan and feel his mouth latching around his rim, sucking baekhyun’s juices like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted. it’s dirty, filthy, the sounds he makes. baekhyun comes again, pathetically and barely touched, when yixing slips two fingers inside him at once.

 

it burns, but doesn’t hurt. he’s so worked up he clenches around the fingers immediately, come wetting the sheets under his immediately. “shh, i got you baby.”

 

“please, xing,” baekhyun cries out when yixing finds the spot that makes stars burst on the inside of his eyelids. “please, please, now. now, i can’t wait anymore, it hurts.”

 

in his fogged up mind, he knows it’s a low blow, but he couldn’t take a third finger. he need him now, now, _now_. yixing’s an alpha. he’s commanding but also caring and indulgent and baekhyun knows he doesn’t want him to hurt. he wants to protect and sate and spoil.

 

“ok, baby,” yixing says, voice syrupy. “i got you. it won’t hurt anymore. i’ll knot you tight and good, yeah? that’s what you want? won’t be able to get off my cock for hours.”

 

baekhyun is pretty sure he’s crying. yixing turns his head to kiss him again, and it’s an awkward angle but it doesn’t matter, not when he starts guiding his cock inside, fucking finally.

 

he’s thick, so fucking thick, and baekhyun knows any other day he would’ve wanted that third finger, but he’s so wet and so aroused that his body doesn’t compute pain, only pleasure as the head breaches his hole, slowly but surely sinking into his heat. baekhyun is sure he’s almost screaming as yixing’s cock drags on the inside of his walls, tightening instinctively around him, pulling him even deeper.

 

the heat curses through his body harshly, but pleasantly now, his body realising this is what it needs. an alpha’s cock - yixing’s cock - up his ass.

 

“come on, fuck me,” he says, head clearer now, even though at his point he’s only being held up by yixing’s strong arm wrapped around his torso. “please.”

 

“you don’t have to say please anymore, baby.” yixing says against his ear, hot breath making baekhyun shiver.

 

yixing’s cock is perfect. yixing, the entirety of him, was perfect, but baekhyun knew that before. now he’s finally getting proof his cock is perfect as well, fitting him better than anyone baekhyun’s ever fucked. the drag feels too right, too good as yixing pulls out until only the swollen head is catching at his rim as he pushes in again forcefully.  

 

“fuuuuuck,” baekhyun moans, filthy and loud. “fuck, fuck. talk to me, xing.”

 

“you’re cute, baek,” yixing laughs, strained. “want to know how good you look?”

 

baekhyun nods, pushing his ass back to meet yixing’s thrusts.

 

“you’re art, baby,” yixing says. “wish i could look at your face properly, but you’ll thank me later when we can actually lie down while my knot is still inside of you. you look so good. you’re perfect. i’ll make you come on my knot so many times. as much as you need.”

 

“wanted you,” baekhyun barely gets out before he whimpers again. “since before. wanted you so much. but i thought chanyeol liked you.”

 

“wait, seriously?” yixing laughs, a little delirious. “he’s crazy about kyungsoo.”

 

“yeah, i figured.” baekhyun chuckles, but gets interrupted by a sharp snap of yixing’s hips right against his spot.

 

“oh,” yixing says, and then nothing more as he fucks into him again, right on the same spot. and then he’s merciless, closing one hand around baekhyun’s throat while the other reaches for his cock, nailing his prostate with every thrust. baekhyun feels like he’s going to pass out from pleasure.

 

“baby,” yixing whispers against his ear, hand squeezing only slightly around his throat. it’s gentle, and not nearly enough to cut off his air, but the hint is there. baekhyun will no doubt ask him just how much he was willing to choke him during non-heat sex. “come for me.”

 

it’s like yixing pressed the right button inside him. he clenches like a vice around yixing’s cock, already starting to knot, swollen and making it difficult for yixing to fuck into him. he still pushes, in and out until he can’t anymore, until he’s fully knotted up, too swollen to pull so he can only shove back in right against baekhyun’s prostate. baekhyun’s vision whites out and he comes, hardest than he ever did in his life, distantly aware of yixing’s cock throbbing inside him, knot locking them together and keeping his come inside.

 

+

 

it feels like ages before he comes back to himself. yixing maneuvers them so their positions are reversed, him lying on the bed while baekhyun is lying on his chest, knot still tight inside him.

 

“drink up.” he says, holding up a water bottle to baekhyun’s lips. he drinks obediently. his mind temporarily not so clouded anymore, replaced by neediness to be held, kissed, pampered. he burrows further into yixing’s chest after the alpha decided he was hydrated enough, making the knot inside him to move too close to his prostate. it sends a lick of fire up his spine, but he’s sated. for a while, at least.

 

“you good?” yixing asks, reaching for wet wipes he had placed on baekhyun’s bedside table before and cleaning them both. he thought of everything. he was just too goddamn good.

 

“i’m great,” baekhyun smiles. “never been better. well, actually, i’d be better now if you kissed me.”

 

yixing smiles back. he finishes cleaning them up the best he can, and baekhyun wastes no time reaching for both of his arms so he can wrap them around himself.

 

“i can’t believe you thought chanyeol liked me. he’s so obvious about liking kyungsoo i feel sorry for him sometimes.” yixing chuckles.

 

the sex was good, fucking fantastic, but feeling the rumble of yixing’s laughter as his chest is pressed to his back, arms tightening around him and nosing against baekhyun’s hair is pretty up there on the rank of great thinks baekhyun thought would never happen.

 

“can you blame me? you’re perfect,” baekhyun says. “everyone in their right minds would want you.”

 

one of yixing’s hand reaches for his jaw and he turns baekhyun’s head to him, kisses him to shut him up. it’s even better, this time, stripped off of biological need, kissing just to kiss. yixing’s soft and gentle, but his mouth commands baekhyun’s to open as he takes, drinks from baekhyun’s lips and tongue and baekhyun’s too happy to just sit there on his knot and do none of the work, let himself be kissed thoroughly.

 

half an hour goes by like this. quiet conversation and gentle touches, yixing’s hands everywhere as baekhyun lets himself be pampered. then he moves just right and yixing’s knot pushes against his spot. it’s instantaneous, the punch of heat cursing through him.

 

“again?” yixing asks. baekhyun nods. “good. i’m gonna make you come untouched.”

 

baekhyun is fucked. he’s never felt better.

 

+

 

eventually, the heat starts subsiding. they keep fucking for the next three days, everywhere on baekhyun’s apartment, but baekhyun thinks he likes the in-betweens even more. yixing ignoring chopsticks and hand feeding him sushi, looking entirely in love when baekhyun playfully sucks on his fingers. washing each other’s hair in the shower before it turns into sucking each other off. falling asleep on yixing’s chest, exhausted and sated and falling in love.

 

+

 

“you guys are gross,” jongdae says from where he’s sitting on minseok’s lap.

 

“i know,” baekhyun give him a shit eating grin.

 

“ugh, i just realized all four of you have fucked at some point.” sehun says. “you guys _are_ gross.”

 

“i wanna be gross too,” chanyeol says miserably, then corrects himself. “not this part, though. the grossly clinging to my boyfriend part.”

 

“aww chanyeollie don’t give up,” yixing says with sympathy. “he likes you. give him some time.”

 

“give who time?” kyungsoo chooses that exact moment to show up, sliding on the seat beside chanyeol. the tall boy flails around, but his mood lifts like an actual puppy.

 

it’s amusing, watching chanyeol being so whipped and kyungsoo trying too hard not to smile at his attempts. he turns to yixing to give him a knowing look, but yixing is looking right back at him with the fondest look on his face.

 

baekhyun blushes, still not used to the way his boyfriend, _actual boyfriend_ , looks at him, and hides his face on yixing’s shoulder. yixing laughs, cupping his cheek and making baekhyun look up. he kisses him, soft and saccharine, and baekhyun thinks he can actually feel something exploding in his chest. it’s been a month and it’s still like that every time yixing kisses him like this. like he’s head over heels in love with him.

 

“excuse me, i’m gonna go throw up.” sehun says from his seat. baekhyun gives him the finger, not bothering to look his way.

**Author's Note:**

> i was held at gun point to write and post this.
> 
> (xiuchen/baekxing have a foursome at some point.)


End file.
